rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubans
The''' Cubans', called the' Los Cabrones in GTA VCS, is a street gang appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. They are led by Umberto Robina and control the Little Havana district in Vice City. The Cubans are considered the prominent gang of the south end of the mainland, considering that they defeated the Cholos in 1984 and most likely the Haitians in 1986. Games GTA Vice City Stories I n 1984, the Cubans are known as the '''Los Cabrones and are in a conflict over control of Little Havana and Little Haiti with a Mexican street gang named the Cholos. Umberto Robina employs Victor Vance to aid him in his fight against the Cholos. Umberto Robina asked Victor to prove his worthyness to his gang by picking up a package while racing around Downtown with Hilberto, Carlos, Fernandez, Ronaldo and other Cuban gang members. After winning the race, Victor then begins to work with the Cubans. Tasks include killing various Cholos gang members who are causing havoc in Little Havana, and picking up Umberto's father, Alberto Robina from Hyman Memorial Stadium to avoid possible abduction and/or murder. The Cubans eventually win the war with the Cholos after stealing their weapon supply and destroying their warehouse, leaving Little Haiti open for Haitian control, which takes place two years later. GTA Vice City Around 1986, the Cubans are once again in conflict with another local gang called the Haitians over business. The Haitian's are stealing the Cuban's business, so some members of the gang kill the first Haitian Gang Lord in revenge. Unaware that the Cubans were responsible, Tommy is asked by Avery Carrington to finish the job by killing the new Haitian Gang Lord while disguised as a Cuban gangster, resulting in a gang war to erupt between the two sides. After this, Umberto Robina hires Tommy Vercetti to help him aid the Cubans in the war with the Haitians after testing his ability that he can drive a boat properly. Tommy succeeds in doing so, which Umberto tells him to fight his way through with is boys and steal a van full of drugs from the Haitian's processing plant, ambush a drug deal between the Haitians and the Streetwannabes, and blow up a factory owned by the Haitians, resulting in Cuban victory. Background Behaviour The Cubans are seen walking the streets in groups and arn't seen patroling the streets separately. The gang isn't ordinarily hostile towards Tommy Vercetti, but will only attack in self-defense. The gang attacks with their guns or with their fists. Like other gangs, the gang will attack the player if the player is caught carjacking a fellow gangster from their car. The Cubans are hostile towards other gangs that are around their turf; Vercetti Gang, Haitians, and the Patrol Invest Group although the gang will mostly attack the Haitians as the gang dislikes them the most. Like other gangs, they can be seen being chased by police officers. The player can earn "Good Citizen Bonuses" by helping the officer beat down the gangster, although the player must be careful as the fleeing gangster or fellow gangsters will attack the player. Weapons In both games, the Cubans use the pistol as their primary weapon and are seen fighting with them or their fists, like the Haitians and Streetwannabes. The gang does have other weapons but they only use them in missions. Appearance In GTA Vice City, one of the Cuban gangsters appear to be wearing black hats, bengie colored shirt with a black under shirt, grey jeans and black shoes. The other Cuban member wears a red bandana around the head, white shirt with a red circle and Japanese writing, light blue jeans, and white shoes. Cuban-American discrimination controversy In the third version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, mostly in the PC version, the game had all references of the Haitian and Cuban people removed, (along with a number of trademarks), in response to the Cuban and Haitian groups of the United States, who threatened to use action against Rockstar Games, on the basis that they were discriminated against. This is why the gang was refered to as the Los Cabrones in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Trivia *The Vercetti Gang is hostile towards the Cubans, even though the Cubans are friendly towards Tommy, leader of the Vercetti Gang. Their conflict may be simply over turf. *The term "Los Cabrones" is a Spanish word that means ''little bastards ''in English. Gallery Cuban car 5.jpg|The Cuban gang car that appears in GTA VC. Little havana 2.jpg|Little Havana as view from the air. Umberto robina 1.jpg|Umberto Robina, the gang's leader. Category:Gangs